Spiderman It's What They Don't Talk About
by akempfafa99
Summary: This is my version of what happen before Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy. ALso on how Peter Parker and Harry Osborn met. I own NOTHING although i wish i did...


_**A/N Hello people who may or may not be reading this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction…so please review and let me know what I could do to improve please….(PLEASE HELP: REVIEW TO HELP SAVE AN INOCENT LIFE OF A CUTE LITTLE PERSON WHO MAY BE EATEN BY A VAMPIRE)**_ _**I would also like to dedicate this to my friend superfangirl13 3. **_

_**It's What They Don't Talk About**_

The night was calm. It was a peaceful calm, not an eerie one. The night was free of clouds, and the moon, looking like the Cheshire cat's smile peered down. Tonight there was a slight breeze. It was the slight breeze that brought me the sound. It was the sound of something in pain.

I followed the sound. At first, I see nothing. Then I heard the moan. Looking around I finally found the source of the noise. It was a boy. He was in a pile of garbage next to the dark brick building. Panicking, I rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

It was then that he looked up at me. The moonlight hit him perfectly. I could see his light brown hair, it looked soft and fluffy. His eyes were so brown and sad, like a puppy that just got punished. His face… It was a work of art..

"Uuuugghhh" he moaned again, pulling me back to what was happening.

"A-are you o-okay?" I asked again breathless by his beauty. He seemed to come a little bit back to reality. I held out my hand. He tried to stand on his own only to fall back down. I reached and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He staggered a little bit, and almost fell, but I caught him. He was tall. Very tall. I put most his weight on myself, we began to walk.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Harry," he gasped "Harry Osborn."

"Well Harry, where do you live?"

He thought for a while.

"I don't remember" he replied finally.

"Alright, then you're coming home with me."

While walking home I asked him "Do you know what happen to you?"

"No."

"Okay, we are almost to my house. Can you make it?"

_**Later That Night**_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today while I was enjoying the beautiful night, I found a boy. He was hurt. Bad. So bad, that he forgot everything except his name. He is a tall, gorgeous, popular looking guy who would never be caught hanging out with the likes of gothic me. Anyway, he can't remember where he lives, so I brought him home to my home. I cleaned up his wounds. He had a long cut along his bicep and blood was trickling down his face from a head wound. I gave him a pair of clothes, undoubtedly my mom's boyfriends, so he could shower. My mother is never home. So, I gave Harry her room. There isn't much in there. Only a dresser, bed, and side table. He said he wasn't hungry so I showed him where everything was and went into my room. As of right now I think he is sleeping. Oh diary! I don't know what to do! I'll call Peter in the morning to ask him what I should do! _ _Always Katie._

As I set my diary down I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Harry walked into my room looking like a lost little boy.

"Hey," I say sleepily.

"Hey," he replies quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I just can't sleep."

"Oh, me either..." I felt bad. I'm exhausted, but here is a boy barley older than my 15 year old self, looking so lost and sad and confused and so… adorable.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I suggest.

"Sure" he replies, eyes sparkling.

We go into the living room. I point him in the direction of the movies and he picks Jekyll and Hyde.

"Why does he drink the potion thingy if he doesn't know what the effect will be?"

"Well, he was trying to figure out how to separate the nice and evil sides of the brain. For his father's sake." I explain.

After awhile, I began to doze off. I heard a low chuckle. Barley able to keep my eyes open, I looked up. Harry was staring down at me with his beautiful eyes that seemed to understand.

"You can go to sleep if you'd like. No need to stay awake with me." Harry smiled. If that smile didn't wake me up I don't know what would. Then, I realized I was lying on his shoulder! Quickly I jumped up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Oh, I'm sooo sorry!" I freaked out.

"Shh," he whispered in his deep, soothing voice. "It's okay! Go to sleep, its fine."

I couldn't get out of that room fast enough. I lay in my bed, embarrassed till morning.

_**The Next Morning**_

I must have fallen asleep sometime last night, because when I woke up, I smelt breakfast in the air. I heard the sizzle of bacon and the pop of the toaster. Walking out of my room and into the kitchen, I see a sight that is to die for.

Harry was at the stove top cooking what looked like eggs. There were grocery bags on the counter with fruit inside. I must have laughed or something. Harry turned around.

"Morning," he says cheerily.

"Morning" I reply still shocked by what was happening.

"You had no food so I walked to the store down the street. I hope you like bacon and eggs, it's all I remember how to cook…" he trailed off and smiled shyly.

"Yum!" was all I could say before I ran over to help him.

"You didn't have to do this" I say "thank you!"

"Well, you did give me a place to stay, you pretty much saved my life, and you don't seem like you eat much…your really skinny."

I felt my face heat up. I tilted my head so my blue hair fell into my face so he couldn't see how he got to me. Harry came over to me and pushed my hair away from my face and behind my ears.

He leaned in to my ear and whispered "Please don't hide your face from me, you're too pretty."

If blushing could kill, I'd be dead 40 times now. He was staring into my eyes. _This boy will be the death of me _I thought.

"Oh, um, the ah, the toast is um, its burning…" I stammered and ran over to take the blackened toast from the toaster.

Harry walked over to the stove top and turned off the heat.

"Where do you keep the plates?" he asked not facing me. It was like he hadn't just killed me.

"Top left shelf" I said.

Harry dished out the food and we sat down to eat. When we finished eating and where clearing the table, the front door burst open.

"OH MY GOD KAAAAATTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! YOU HAVEN'T RETURNED MY CALLS OR TEXTS! ARE YOU OKAY?!" my best friend Peter Parker came into my home talking a million words a second.

He rounded the corner into my kitchen and saw me. Then Harry.

"Who the hell is that?" Peter asks in a way that is anything but polite.

"Peter this is Harry. Harry, this is my best friend Peter." I introduced them. Harry held out his hand and Peter shook it.

"Okay well I'll be right back." I said and hurried into my room. Quietly I closed my door, took out my phone, and texted Peter to be nice and not rude to Harry and that I'd explain later.

I was just pulling on my jeans when I heard a manly grunt then a huge crash.

_**That was my first chapter! The second chapter is a working progress still… How did I do? Review and let me know!**_


End file.
